rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ltmaroon57
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ltmaroon57 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't forgive you and will not help you. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:32, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Because I don't want to. And your account was blocked for "abusing multiple accounts", not users. You made your Ltmaroon57 account in order to get around your previous Ltmaroon54 block; & honestly, I should have blocked your Ltmaroon57 account because of that, like Sgt D Grif suggested. A blocked user who creates another account while their previous one is blocked, in order to continuing editing, should have their new account blocked. But I didn't. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I deleted it, because there's already a Speculation House on the wiki. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I know. You are forgiven. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:08, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I am not. Sorry. I don't know anyone who is either. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll delete Western Gen's since it was created 2nd. Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:28, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Well there's really no point in having two speculation pages detailing the exact same thing. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but I really don't have the time, due to my life being really busy and clustered. Sorry. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so, as I don't have or play COD. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:05, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so, I still have my own projects to work on. I wouldn't have time. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:24, October 2, 2014 (UTC) No, sorry. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:46, October 2, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't. Sorry. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:44, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and it's okay. I won't need any voice actors or writers for now. But if I ever do, I'll talk to you about it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:11, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't see your question. Thanks but I don't need another writer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure? Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, Agent Maroon just left a message for you regarding you wanting to delete your blog. You should read over it. If you still really want to delete it though, just ask me again and I will. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Reply and Appreciation Hey Lt, It's Agent Maroon. I have been busy for the last couple of days, so sorry for not responding sooner. I know your considering to delete your blog, but I would like to say you did your best and it was fun. I think you should keep it as just an example for future projects. I still have several blogs that no one visits, yet I keep them because they bring good memories and I can learn how to improve on articles from looking at them. Also, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not good with machinima and there are already pages you describe on making, Like Red vs. Blue, and the Red vs. Blue Timeline. If you want to update the latter, feel free to, as it still has a lot of info from Season 12 that still needs to be added. I would like to work with you on these pages and help you on other work you suggest. Lastly, I hope you had a great Halloween and are doing well. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:05, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin You'll have to take that up to Sniperteam82308. He's a bureacrat admin and may have the answer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I deleted the comments on your blog. As for attracting people to you're blog, I did put a link to both yours and Wes's on the front page a while ago. However, Jman, another admin, reverted it to just Wes's; his explanation was this: "I only added one due to consistency with the previous one linked and, well, we're a wiki and should only post blogs that use proper grammar in them." While I still think it would be fair to add two blogs, I agree with Jman in terms of a wiki needing proper grammar, so I left the main page alone as it is. For any wiki, grammar is a big issue and should be utilized, and users should be directed to pages that hold good grammar. I suggest you talk to Jman about this since he made the edit.Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for 2 weeks for removing all of the content on Wes's page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:25, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you accepted your punishment. However, if you continue to use multiple accounts or create a new account while your main one is blocked, I will lengthen your ban. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I highly doubt it was an accident; stop making excuses. No I will not unblock you. In fact, for continuing to use multiple accounts you are banned for one month. P.S.- This is the exact reason you cannot become an admin. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:40, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Nope. A user cannot use multiple accounts to get past a ban. Because you messed with Wes' page you were banned for 2 weeks. You still continued to edit on the wiki (specifically on your blog) by using another account, so I gave you another warning and banned whatever IP address account you were using. Since you continued to edit on the wiki without an account, I extended your ban like I said I would do. Keep doing it, and I will extend your ban. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:09, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Best of luck. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:10, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Did I believe it? No. I extended your ban to 3 months for continuing to use multiple accounts. Please stop leaving messages on my talk page because that means you will be using another account to avoid a ban, which will thus extend your ban. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) No, we're not friends. Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure I'll add it. But it isn't front page worthy as there are many spelling mistakes and a few grammatical errors. Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:00, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll remove the original writing, but I won't fix the errors as it's not my blog. You can fix them yourself and I'll add in your changes. It was extended to 3 months. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC) No, you can't edit on anything while you are banned. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:02, November 28, 2014 (UTC) No I will not. You can edit everything after your ban is over. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC) No I will not, sorry. I believe your ban is almost over though so all I can say is just be patient. Things will pick up when the season starts, though it's hard to say now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Blog Okay, I did. That's good to hear. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Not really in my opinion. It still has big grammatical errors, spelling errors, and isn't formatted very well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:08, March 6, 2015 (UTC) There are still many spelling and grammar errors, as well as a few formatting errors. Try spell-checking the whole thing. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Formatting is good. There are still a few spelling and grammar errors though (no commas, unnecessary capitilization, misspellings in some places). Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Again, there are still some errors with commas, grammar and spelling. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:02, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Here. There are lots of grammar and spelling issues.